Media production environments employ a broad range of physical infrastructure, such as video recording equipment, video processing equipment, data storage equipment, data communication equipment, audio recording equipment, audio processing equipment, etc. Efforts are being made to standardize application level communications between this diverse array of equipment. Such standardization allows such equipment to easily interact. This in turn allows for equipment to be upgraded on a per components basis while mitigating interactivity issues with existing equipment. Such standardization also supports maintenance, testing, and automation in the video production environment. Such standardization may even support the addition of additional functionality due to the automated interactivity between the components provided by the standardized communication protocols.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.